


Playing Cowboys

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean can’t consent but enjoys it anyway), Cas and Jimmy are twins, Circle Jerk, Cowboys, Implications of More Stuff Happening, Incest, Multi, Twincest, Western AU, dubcon, handjobs, or well vaguely anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is dehydrated and not sure if he'll survive... and then he wakes up inside a house.SPN Kink bingo square: Circle Jerk
Relationships: Cain/Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak, Cain/Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 14
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Playing Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 11 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Circle Jerk + "loner cowboy finds lost/hurt traveller"
> 
> Thanks to trouble for the prompt "loner cowboy finds lost/hurt traveller". I accidentally made this into multiple cowboys finding Dean but sure.  
> This also fills the square "Circle Jerk" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean is tired and exhausted by the time Impala gives up, too. He pats her neck and dismounts his horse before sitting down in the dry, hot sand. Dean doesn’t quite know how he got to where he is (wherever that might be), but he does know that it doesn’t look good for him. He’s run out of water, he’s barely got any food left, and he’s not sure how much longer he could hold out. On top of that, he has no idea where the nearest town is. At this point, he’d settle for just a barn, someplace he can rest outside of the relentless heat and have something to drink and eat and to feed and water his horse. Impala neighs softly and lowers herself to the hot sand too, trying to protect Dean from the worst of the sun and the heat. Dean cuddles up to her and sighs. He’s probably dehydrated too, and hunger has been gnawing at his stomach for a long time now, and it’s getting harder and harder to ignore it after the initial lull of hunger pangs. Dean licks his lips and feels that they are dry and cracked, and when he looks at his water bottle, it does have a few drops of water left in it, so Dean tries to suck them down greedily, but he’s frustrated when he cannot actually get any moisture out anymore. He lies down against Impala and closes his eyes for just a second. He just needs to get that blasted sun out of his face for one second…

When Dean wakes up again, he’s not sure where he is. He certainly isn’t out in the desert anymore, because it’s darker and cooler and he can’t see stars above him. He slowly but surely gets his bearings about himself again. He realises that he’s in a house, and it’s dark but not night yet. It’s probably dark because of the blackout curtains, and he’s warm but not too hot because there’s a light blanket on top of his… wait. His naked body? Who the fuck took off his clothes? And where is Impala? Dean almost panics, but then he remembers how tired he was and how glad he should be that he’s out of the sun. Impala is probably also out of the sun by now, probably fed and watered too. He shouldn’t panic before he knows the exact situation.

Dean slowly raises himself up and sees half a cup of water on the table next to the bed he’s apparently on. Dean knows better than to down the glass, even though it is only halfway full, so he sips it slowly before taking the room in further. It was pretty bare save for the bed and table, although there was a rug on the floor and a chair with a robe and a pair of boxer briefs on it. Dean tries to get up and sways in place when he’s fully sitting up, so… not ready for that. Someone must have heard him plant his feet on the floor or something, because a few seconds after him moving back onto the bed again, the door to his room opens.

Dean scrambles to get back under the covers when he remembers he’s naked, but the man in the doorway doesn’t seem to mind too much, eyes lingering on his bare cock. Dean eventually manages to pull the blanket over himself, and he hugs himself tightly as he does.

“You’re awake,” the man finally says. “Good, we were scared that you’d dehydrated too much. Your horse certainly was happy that we found her. We’ve given her food and water, she’s down in the stables with our own horses.”

The man trails off, and Dean finds his voice again. “We?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry,” the man says. “I’m Jimmy. ‘We’ is the men living here. Castiel, my twin brother, Benny, and Cain. We take care of a lot of stuff around here, and when Cain found you unconscious just outside of the town limits, we decided we’d take you in until you’re feeling better.”

“Jimmy, huh? I’m Dean. Thanks for taking care of Impala, please know that I’m very grateful that you did.” Dean is tired but the water has invigorated him a little. “Is there anything I can do to thank you?”

“Of course,” Jimmy says. “But first, let’s get some food in you and make sure you meet the others. And then we’ll see what you can do to thank us for helping you and your horse.”

With Jimmy’s help, Dean gets dressed and moves downstairs slowly (also with Jimmy’s help. On his own, he’d probably have fallen down the stairs). He sees a large living room and an open-plan kitchen with a table that could seat about ten people, but Jimmy steers him into the living room instead, settling him on the couch. Dean relaxes into it – the couch is very soft, and the trek downstairs has made him realise how hungry he is – and settles easily, allowing Jimmy to move away and get some food from the kitchen.

It’s a simple soup and some bread, but Dean has never been more grateful to eat something easy. He’s not sure if he could even eat the bread, so instead he focuses on the soup and takes his time eating it. Or well, Jimmy makes sure that Dean moderates himself while eating, which is probably for the best, because like with the water: Dean might know what he should do, but that doesn’t mean that he actually will do it. Slowly, Dean starts feeling more and more like himself, initiating some easy conversation with Jimmy about what the men do for a living, how they’re feeling about living together with so many people, and where exactly he is. Jimmy answers his questions as he asks them, but doesn’t elaborate much on their exact situation or where they are.

“Do you make a habit of taking strangers into your home?” Dean eventually asks when he’s finished the last spoonful of soup.

“No, we don’t.”  
“So… why me?”

“Well, we were worried,” Jimmy says.

“Very worried,” a second voice, more gravelly, adds. “You didn’t look like you’d live if we were to leave you there, and that’s not something that we can deal with, to be perfectly honest.”

Dean looks up from his bowl to see three other man having entered the living room. How Dean didn’t notice them coming in, he’s not sure. He also doesn’t quite care as much as he usually would have. He’s grateful that they’re allowing him to stay, so he should just accept whatever they do in their own home.

“You’re… Castiel, Benny, and Cain?”

“Yup,” a man with a beard and Cajun accent says. “Correct. I’m Benny, the carbon copy of Jimmy is Castiel, although we usually call him Cas, and the man on my left is Cain.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean says. “I’m Dean, and I’m very grateful that you didn’t let me die just beside a road out there.”

“Well, boy,” the man introduced to Dean as Cain says, “you can definitely thank us, if you’re feeling up to that.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, feeling a little suspicious now that he hears he has to do something to thank them. Of course he’d told Jimmy that he _wanted_ to thank them, but apparently they had their own idea about what him thanking them actually entails.

“We live together for a reason, Dean,” Castiel says, tone level. Dean can’t quite figure out what is going on around him. “And we’re enjoying that a lot.”

“But fresh meat is much more fun to play with,” Benny says, baring his teeth for a second before smiling again at Dean. “We won’t murder you, I promise. We just want to have a little fun.”

Benny and Cas take a hold of Dean, dragging him to the floor of the living room. Dean is starting to understand why there’s so much unoccupied space in the living room – they were planning something there. He’s still not sure what exactly they’ve got planned, but he’s not sure if he’s going to like it. Dean is positioned in the middle of the living room, with nothing surrounding him but these four men, and Jimmy deftly undoes his robe while Cain divests him of his new underwear.

“Ah, look at how gorgeous he is,” Benny coos, while Jimmy simply nods in agreement.

“He was just out of bed when I went up to check up on him, and yeah, I have to agree. His cock is very pretty, and I wish we could keep him for longer than just until he’s good enough to go again.”

“We might be able to discuss that,” Castiel says, pointed look aimed at Jimmy. “But not right now. We should focus on what we’ve got in front of us, after all.”

Cain is the first to undo his pants and take out his cock, stroking it softly. “I don’t think Dean quite knows what’s going to happen, but Dean… you don’t have to worry. We’re just going to be taking care of ourselves, and you just have to sit in the middle and look pretty. That’s all we require of you today.”

Dean nods mutely. He can feel his own cock stir in interest at the sight of Cain’s growing erection, and when the other men follow, unbuttoning their pants and shoving them down with their underwear, he doesn’t quite know where to look. So many gorgeous dicks in front of him, and… well, Dean’s always been a little shy about his attraction to men, but there’s no way that he can hide it now, because he’s exposed – as is his interest in them.

“Look,” Jimmy whispers, pointing at Dean’s cock. Dean flushes but doesn’t move to cover himself up. To be truthful, he’s basking in the attention the four men are laving upon him, and he can’t quite bring himself to cover himself or his cock. He just… _wants_.

The men are in a circle around Dean, all looking him over but not touching. They’re just touching their own cocks, although Cas and Jimmy are reaching out to touch the other men’s cocks. Eventually, they all do, and they’re jerking off each other, the room filled with soft moans and stuttered declarations regarding Dean’s beauty.

Dean wants to touch them, he even wants to take their cocks in his mouth and suck them off, but they didn’t tell him that he could do that, so he refrains and simply watches them. They seem to get off on this attention, too, and soon, Jimmy shoots his come all over Dean’s face. Dean moans in pleasure, hand straying down towards his own cock. He only touches himself lightly, but when Castiel’s come hits his back, Dean can’t help himself and increases the pace. Benny comes next, adding to Jimmy’s come on Dean’s face, but also hitting his chest, and finally, Cain comes, painting Dean’s back further in come. It’s weirdly erotic to have four men come all over you, and he himself comes too, adding to the semen on his front.

“Well done, Dean,” Cain praises. “You enjoyed yourself too?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, immediately falling into the honorific like it’s something he’s done forever. “I enjoyed this very much.”

“Good. This is the type of payback we require for our hospitality, so if you want to stay…”  
“Yes, please. I’d love to stay and make myself useful for you.”

“Well, welcome to our home, then. I’m glad we’ll all enjoy it a lot.”


End file.
